Una gran aventura en Humberstone
by Puuum
Summary: Los representantes de los países del Eje vivirán una pequeña aventura en un lugar al norte de Chile llamado Humberstone, el pueblo ahora fantasma.. *Un pequeño trozo de historia de humberstone* Un solo capitulo :


_Nihaaao! ¿Me recuerdan? :3 jiji de seguro no se han leído mi otro fic,pero bueno :$ este es uno nuevo (aún no termino el otro D:) que preparé para mi clase de Literatura... sé que entre medio se pueden meter muchas cosas, pero no lo quería hacer tan extenso y quise publicar el original. Sin nada más que decir... les invito a leer sobre Humberstone, el pueblo fantasma y, ahora, monumento nacional n_n! y sin más preámbulos, y como siempre:_

___*Hetalia no me pertenece a mi, le pertenece a _Himaruya Hidekazu... ¡GRACIAS, ÍDOLO! *____

____PD: Soy pésima para los títulos.. lo siento :c____

* * *

><p><strong><span>Una gran aventura en Humberstone.<span>**

- H-U-M-B-E-R-S-T-O-N-E… - Leyó lentamente un joven de apariencia japonesa, mientras le tomaba una foto con su nueva cámara, que era una exclusividad en su país. Tenía el pelo negro, los ojos café miel y usaba un uniforme blanco con amarillo. Su nombre era Honda Kiku.

- El pueblo fantasma… Ve~ - Dijo un italiano, junto a él, casi muerto de miedo, escondiéndose tras su amigo alemán. Éste tenía el pelo castaño claro, un rulo que sobresalía de su cabeza por el lado izquierdo. Sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello. Usaba un uniforme de guerra color celeste y una camisa negra. El alemán, en cambio, era un hombre rígido con ojos color celestes y cabello rubio. Su uniforme era verde oscuro con negro.

- No creerás en esas historias que Manuel nos ha contado… ¿Cierto, Feliciano? – Le preguntó, mirándolo incrédulo.

- ¿Por qué mentiría con algo tan importante e interesante como su cultura, Ludwig?

Mientras él le explicaba al italiano el por qué no podía creer en todo lo que le decían, Kiku se dirigía hacia la entrada.

- Lud-san, Feli-kun… si no se apresuran no alcanzaremos a conocer todo el lugar.- Les gritó, aún con su cámara digital lista para fotografiar cualquier cosa. Cuando se dirigía hacia donde supuestamente se vendían las entradas se fijó que en la pequeña ventanilla había un cartel que decía "Cerrado". Ludwig miró su reloj. Las 5 de la tarde. La hora en la que, según Manuel, salían los entes.

- Vamos, Feliciano.- Lo tomó de un brazo, llevándolo contra su voluntad mientras de los ojos del italiano salían lágrimas.

- Lud-san… creo que está ce…- Intentó decirle Kiku al alemán, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de un hombre tras él.

- Buenas tardes.- Habló con la más amplia de sus sonrisas.- Mi nombre es Diego Muñoz ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? – Era un joven con la cara algo sucia, de más o menos 34 años, cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos color miel.

- ¿No estaba…? Esto… Buenas tardes. Queremos tres entradas, por favor.- Dijo el Japonés, algo confundido.

- Aquí tienen.- Diego les entregó una entrada a cada uno.- ¿Necesitan un guía o ya han estado aquí antes?

- Si nos puede asignar un guía estaríamos agradecidos.- Le dijo Ludwig, mientras Feliciano le tomaba fuertemente del brazo, mirando hacia todos lados, como si se sintiera observado.

- Yo seré su guía.- Contestó. En ese momento Kiku tomó una desprevenida foto al rubio y a ambos castaños. Iba a revisarla, pero los otros tres ya se dirigían a visitar el primer lugar, por lo que se apresuró a ir con ellos.- Comencemos por aquí.- Indicó el joven siendo seguidos por los otros tres. Fuera de la pequeña edificación había un cartel que decía "Sala de exposición de Juguetes". Honda Kiku le tomó unas fotos y entraron.

Miraron cada una de las espadas, pistolas, autos. Todo estaba hecho de alambres .

_- Unglaublich…_(Increíble)- Dijo el alemán boquiabierto, en su idioma natal.

- ¿C-cómo podían jugar con estas cosas? – Preguntó el chico del rulo, tomando una de las espadas y comenzando a blandirla en el aire. El japonés le sacó una foto.

- Por favor, no puede tomar los objetos en exhibición.- anunció el chileno, aún con su sonrisa.

- Ve~… perdón…- Se disculpó el italiano, mientas devolvía el juguete a su lugar.

- Sigamos con la exposición. Síganme.

Estuvieron largo rato viendo las exposiciones que estaban al comienzo del pueblo. Kiku sacaba fotos y todos le hacían preguntas al hombre.

Luego de eso se adentraron más al pueblo. Comenzaron con la iglesia, que estaba junto a la plaza.

- Esta es la Iglesia del pueblo. Construida junto con el pueblo en 1934 por la orden de los padres oblaros de María inmaculada.- Explicó.- Pasen, y saquen las fotos que quieran, pero sin flash, por favor.

Así lo hicieron. Feliciano posaba para todas las fotos que el japonés tomaba. A Ludwig esas fotos lo tomaban desprevenidos, por lo que en la mayoría de ellas salía muy mal. El chileno se ofrecía también a sacarles fotos a los tres amigos.

- Esta iglesia es en verdad hermosa, aunque por el tiempo esté algo deteriorada ¿No lo creen?

- Es increíble… ¿Cualquier persona podía entrar en la iglesia, o era solo para los empleados del lugar? – Preguntó el alemán.

- Era para todo el público. No se privaban esas cosas…

- Estas esculturas… ¿De dónde salieron? – Consultó Feliciano.

- Bueno… esos vienen de…- intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpido por Kiku.

- ¡OH! Está todo hecho de madera de pino Oregón ¿No es así?

- Así es. Todo es pino Oregón, que se conseguía muy barato en esa época… ¿Ya está? Por favor, sigamos el recorrido con el jardín junto a esta Iglesia.- Indicó, mientras se dirigía hacia el siguiente lugar. Fue seguido por los otros tres.

- Lo que yo quiero ver son los fantasmas ¿Acaso no hay fantasmas en este lugar? ¿Acaso Manuel nos estaba mintiendo? – preguntó esta vez el italiano.

- Pero Feli-kun… ¿No era que estabas muerto de miedo?

- Es que…

- Las malas lenguas dicen eso de los fantasmas, pero no hay que creer en esas cosas, señor.- Dijo con sonrisa siniestra e irónica.

Luego de recorrer la iglesia se dirigieron a la pulpería, que estaba junto a ésta última.

- Éste es el mercado, o "pulpería".- Continuó explicando el joven. Entonces indicó con su mano sobre el mercado.- Esa es una especie de "torre del reloj"… Entren.- Les dijo mientras avanzaba. Kiku, como siempre, le tomaba fotos a todo.

Tras el mostrador de madera que había se veía a otro hombre, chileno también, que sonreía.

- ¡Buenas tardes, visitantes, y bienvenidos a la pulpería de Humberstone!

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó el italiano, apoyándose en el mostrador, olvidándose de todo miedo que lo conquistaba hace un rato.- ¿De casualidad no vende algo de pasta?

Sus dos amigos lo cuestionaron con la mirada, mientras los otros dos reían a carcajadas, que luego de un rato fueron interrumpidas por la voz del alemán.

- No seas idiota, Feliciano. Estas pulperías ya no están habilitadas para comprar.

- Y aunque lo estuvieran no podría comprar nada, señor.- Le explicó su guía con una sonrisa.

- Exacto. Mira, te explico. Las pulperías eran mercados designados que tenían las salitreras donde solo podía comprar la gente que trabajaba en dichos lugares, donde se pagaba con fichas de caucho especiales que sólo eran aceptadas aquí. No tenían valor fuera de Humberstone. Muchas veces los precios de la comida aumentaba, pero las pagas seguían iguales, por lo que les alcanzaba para menos cosas.- Comenzó contando el recién integrado.

- Pero la pulpería no era solo lugar para hacer las compras hogareñas…-continuó Diego.- Era lugar de encuentro de todos los obreros que ahí trabajaban. Lugar de descanso, de encuentro, diversión y desenfreno. De trucos y riñas. Todo eso y mucho más podía ocurrir en una pulpería como esta.- Exclamó, emocionado, mientras miraba con sonrisa cómplice a su, al parecer, amigo.

Ignorando este último gesto ejecutado por el hombre, los tres compañeros recorrieron el lugar por unos minutos, sacándose fotos y leyendo en las paredes innumerables "recuerdos" que la gente que iba a ese lugar dejaba.

- Si me siguen, continuaremos con el recorrido.- Los invitó el guía, dejando atrás al hombre de la pulpería, que luego de una sonrisa extraña en él se dirigió a la parte de atrás y desapareció de la vista de los extranjeros, quienes se apresuraron a alcanzar al chico.

- Este es el teatro de Humberstone.- Dijo mientras lo mostraba con sus manos, y mientras hablaba relatándoles sobre él.- construido en 1934…

- Con que éste es el teatro al que mi país donó dinero para la restauración… Interesante…- comentó Ludwig, mirando a todos lados.

- Bien lo dice usted, señor. Este lugar recibió donaciones del gobierno alemán para poder restaurarse, pues se estaba cayendo de a poco. Es el lugar donde se reunían los administradores y obreros después de largas faenas de trabajo. Desde que dejó de ser ocupado, convirtiéndose en el teatro de un pueblo fantasma, corren rumores de que es este el lugar favorito de las almas que aún no descansan en paz.- Al terminar de decir esto, fue interrumpido por Honda Kiku, quien levantaba la mano para decir algo, con gesto de terror.

- D-disculpe… - tartamudeó el de cabellos oscuros.- Quería saber si es que puedo tomar fotos aquí… no será que moleste a las almas que transitan por este lugar…

- ¡Señor! Este es el mejor lugar para capturar imágenes paranormales. Saque todas las fotos que desee.- Sonrió el hombre.

El japonés así lo hizo. Revisó las imágenes y se fijó que en una de ellas aparecía un hombre sobre el escenario que no se parecía a ninguno de los de su grupo. Se sobresaltó al verlo y se puso muy nervioso.

- P-pero qué demonios…- musitó, con ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Qué tienes, Kiku? – Preguntó el Alemán, viendo el asustado rostro de su amigo nipón.

- Lud-san… m-mire esto…- Las palabras apenas podían ser articuladas por la sorpresa. Le mostró la foto.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?… Lo siento, pero no entiendo…

- ¿C-cómo? Pero si…- En ese momento dejó de hablar, levantando la vista hacia donde, hace unos segundos atrás, no había nadie. Ahí mismo había un tipo de pie, mirándolos en silencio hasta que por fin habló.

- ¡Bienvenidos al teatro! – Gritó él.

- Muy… extraño…- Susurró el japonés para sí.

_- Buon pomeriggio_! (Buenas tardes) – Exclamó el italiano, saludando de buena gana.

- ¿Han venido a buscar fantasmas? – Les preguntó el hombre desde el escenario.- Yo sé dónde encontrarlos… vengan conmigo… ¡Que vengan les digo!

- No te pongas pesado, José.- Dijo entre risas Diego. Luego se dirigió a los que lo seguían.- No le hagan caso… él es…

- No les digas cosas de mí que son mentiras ¿Ok? – Gritó José, sonrió y, bajando del escenario, se acercó a quienes visitaban ese lugar.- ¿Necesitan que les guíe en algo?

- No te entrometas.- El guía ya se sentía un poco más enojado. No le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos.- Ellos vienen conmigo.- Su rostro mostraba una ira que le costaba mucho esconder, había borrado su sonrisa por un momento y luego, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de tour les indicó que siguieran.

- ¡Esperen! Yo les puedo contar que cosas ocurrían en el "buen tiempo" de este teatro…

A esta confesión, los tres turistas pusieron más atención, se voltearon y éste comenzó su explicación, breve y concisa de lo que era el teatro, sin importarle lo que su compañero dijera.

- Por aquí desfilaron los principales artistas nacionales y extranjeros. Desde Europa llegaban las compañías de operetas y zarzuela, y tampoco faltaron las netamente pampinas, que ponían en escena las obras de Salvador Rojas, relatos costumbristas sobre la vida del trabajador calichero. Las proyecciones cinematográficas también fueron frecuentes desde las mismas épocas del cine mundo.

- Si, si… Ya no importa… Síganme por aquí, señores. Iremos al Hotel.- Dijo mientras era seguido por el alemán, el japonés, el italiano y, sin que se diera cuenta, también lo empezó a seguir su compañero José.

De camino al hotel, Kiku revisaba su cámara fotográfica. Tenía doscientas y tantas fotos, en muchas de ellas aparecían manchas extrañas que se acercaban casi a unas figuras antropomórficas.

_- Deben ser manchas en el lente_.- Pensó, intentó convencerse el nipón, no lográndolo por completo. Tan embalado iba en sus propios pensamientos, y viendo las sospechosas imágenes, que no se dio cuenta que sus acompañantes se habían detenido, chocando de bruces con el italiano.- _Īwake, _Feli-kun…

- Ve~ …_Ci dispiace_, Kiku… ¿Estás bien? – Se excusó el itálico. Pero no pudo escuchar una respuesta, pues el guía comenzó a hablar, habiendo llegado al hotel, que tenía una bella y antigua fachada color blanca.

- Este hotel es un antiguo club social de la élite humberstoniana. Dentro de él aun hay restos de su antiguo esplendor… ¡Vengan! ¡Síganme por aquí! – Lo siguieron donde él les decía, quedando dentro de la edificación. El chico siguió hablando.- En este lugar había un salón de billar, amplios comedores donde todos se reunían a hablar y una gran cocina también, que estaba equipada con hornos enormes y una chimenea. Más al centro de éste está la pérgola con su pista de baile en la que tocaba una orquesta todos los fines de semana y los días de fiesta…Cuando…

- ¡Yo sigo! – Le interrumpió José, alegremente. Diego dio un salto. Acababa de darse cuenta que él los había seguido. Entonces continuó con el relato.- Cuando la oficina estaba en actividad el ingreso local era restringido y sólo podían concurrir los jefes, ejecutivos y empleados del "escritorio", como se denominaba entonces a los oficinistas y administrativos de hoy en día. Al término de la jornada, toda persona, fuese hombre o mujer, debía vestirse de blanco, luciendo sus mejores trajes para poder ingresar al Club.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Kiku, quién se asustó un poco. A todos se les ocurrió algo para decirle por su traje blanco, pero el único que lo dijo sin tapujos fue el italiano.

- ¡Kiku! ¡Kiku! ¡Tú estarías perfecto para ingresar a ese club! – Sonrió Feliciano. Todos rieron a carcajadas por ese comentario, incluso el mismo japonés, algo más reservado.

- Por cierto…- dijo Diego, disminuyendo su risa.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, José? Se supone que deberías quedarte en el teatro, como todos… ¿No es así?

- Pero es que es muy aburrido… ya sabes… cuando tú te vas de ahí todo se vuelve muy tedioso… Martina ya nos cuenta las mismas historias de siempre… y Juan no deja de pelear con los demás…

De esta conversación los forasteros no entendían nada. Pero no quisieron saber mucho más detalle.

-… Ya… da igual… ¿Continuamos? Aún queda la piscina.– Preguntó el guía ignorando a su amigo. Ludwig miró su reloj.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Ya son las ocho de la noche! ¿Cuánto hemos tardado en el recorrido?

- Creo que más o menos… tres horas ¿Puede ser?

- WAAA ¡LOS FANTASMAS VAN A APARECER! – Gritó desesperadamente Feliciano, muerto de miedo.

- ¡Feliciano! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡No existe tal cosa como los fantasmas! No aparecerá nada…- Intentó calmarlo el alemán, en vano. El italiano continuó girando en círculos mientras gritaba despavorido.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no existen los fantasmas, Ludwig? – Preguntó el guía castaño, sorprendiendo al alemán por haberse referido a él con su nombre. También hizo que Feliciano se detuviera del asombro.

- E-estoy… completamente s-seguro… ¿Por q-qué lo preguntas? – Tartamudeó el de ojos celestes.

- ¿Qué harías si de pronto te dijera que yo soy un fantasma y que he estado con ustedes todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso no existo?

-… JAJA – rió nerviosamente José a la declaración de éste.- No digas tonterías, Diego… no es necesario que asustes así a nuestros visitantes…- La palabra "asustar" era poco para lo que había provocado sobre ellos. Honda Kiku y Ludwig Beilschmidt habían quedado en una especie de "shock" mientras Feliciano Vargas lloraba más de lo normal, pidiendo piedad de rodillas en el suelo.

- Cállate, José. Sólo me estoy vengando de este alemán por decir que los fantasmas no existimos, siendo que no es verdad.- le dijo. Luego se dirigió al rubio.- Y tú… ¿Acaso no soy real? ¿Acaso no me puedes ver? ¿ACASO NO EXISTO?- Él fantasma castaño comenzó a exasperarse. Se dio vuelta, buscando en las ropas de su compañero algún arma para tomar venganza.

- Feliciano, Kiku – susurró Ludwig, dirigiéndose a sus amigos.- Cuando lo indique saldremos corriendo ¿Comprenden? – Los dos nombrados asintieron, sin hacer ruido alguno. Luego el alemán le habló al asumido fantasma.- Dime, Diego… ¿Es enserio que eres un fantasma?...¿C-cómo podría creerte? – Preguntó lo más normal posible, aunque se le notaba el nerviosismo.

- Te mostraré algo, escéptico… Yo no necesito demostrar quién soy… solo los tengo aquí para mostrarles que es lo que puedo hacer si es que no creen en nosotros… Ya que al no creer, vienen a molestar a nuestro pueblo... Mira… yo…- Antes de que pudiera continuar, el de ojos celestes gritó muy fuerte. -

- ¡AHORA! ¡CORRAN! Los otros dos no se hicieron de esperar. Obedecieron al, ahora, líder del grupo, siguiéndolo por las polvorientas calles de Humberstone hasta llegar a la salida. ¡Ya falta poco! ¡Sigan corriendo! – gritó entrecortadamente, viendo la salida. Pero antes de poder siquiera pisar el comienzo de su recorrido sintió que tras él alguien caía. Se detuvo de golpe.

- ¡Feli-kun! – Escuchó decir a Kiku a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta. Ahí estaba Feliciano en el suelo, llorando como siempre. Un poco más atrás venían los dos fantasmas corriendo, empecinados en alcanzar a los tres extranjeros. El alemán se devolvió hasta donde estaban sus dos compañeros y cogió, rápidamente, al italiano en sus brazos e indicándole al japonés que debían correr más rápido. Así lo hicieron, logrando salir por fin del lugar. Tras ellos los fantasmas se desvanecieron en el aire, dejando escapar un grito ahogado de sus bocas.

- ¡Lo logramos, Lud-san! – Exclamó, agitado por la gran carrera que había corrido.

- Así es…- Asintió el alemán sonriendo y dejando en el suelo a un ya tranquilo itálico.- Vámonos de aquí… Este lugar ya me está dando escalofríos…

- Al menos aprendimos algo de este lugar… aunque no fuera un aprendizaje hecho de la mejor manera…- Dijo Kiku, viendo el lado positivo de lo ocurrido esa tarde.

- ¡Fue estupendo! – Celebró Feliciano, aplaudiendo.

- Claro… porque tu no fuiste el que corrió todo este tiempo ¿No? – Los tres soltaron una carcajada y se fueron caminando hasta la ciudad de Iquique a dormir al hotel. Habían tenido ya demasiadas aventuras por un día y necesitaban descansar.

* * *

><p><em>Como verán.. no es la gran cosa, pero algo es algo.. espero les haya gustado.. si no, de todas formas gracias por leer.. n_n! aunque en el capi no saliera mi tan amado Yao (L) pero ya vendrán otros dedicados solo a él $: Saluditos ! xièxiè *-*! <em>


End file.
